Joy
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Emma comes home after a particularly long day at work. Pointless wemma fluff!


_Just a little something to get us through the Carma/Wemma love triangle angst. _

_Enjoy the pointless wemma fluff :)  
_

* * *

Emma practically shoved the front door open and dragged her feet in with a heavy sigh. She shut the door, closed her eyes and rested her back against the door, letting her bag slip off her shoulder and into the crook of her elbow.

She inhaled deeply and the scent of that nights dinner wafted into her nostrils and started to relax her tense body. She let out another sigh and opened her eyes.

The dim light of the hallway didn't help her exhaustion and she trudged towards the hallway closet, hanging up coat and taking off and placing her shoes neatly on the shoe rack.

She placed one hand on the small of her back and the other over her stomach and slowly headed towards the kitchen.

Just as she was halfway down the hallway, Will poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled sympathetically at the look of exhaustion on her face.

"Oh Em." He stepped out into the hallway where Emma could see he was dressed in an apron. She pouted and her wide eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Will bounded forward and gently took his wife into his arms and Emma buried her face in his chest, her arms slipping around his waist.

Will pressed soft kisses to the top of her head and rubbed her back comfortingly.

She whimpered quietly into his chest and snuggled into him the best she could. "I'm so glad to be home." She whined into the material of the apron.

"You shouldn't have gone, honey." He answered soothingly into her hair. "It's too much for you right now."

Emma shook her head and sighed, turning her face so her cheek was rested against his chest. "I can usually come home before I have SAT prep but there was so much paperwork to do..." She gripped tighter onto him. "And then there was the faculty meeting Figgins called. I still don't know why you have to go tomorrow and couldn't be there with me today, we've had the same last name for a couple years now."

Will smiled lightly, pressing another soft kiss to the top of her head. "The meetings go by department sweetheart, not by alphabetical order."

Emma grunted and a chuckle rumbled through Will's chest. "I still wish you were there with me." She mumbled.

"Well if you didn't have SAT prep you would have been home hours ago." Will responded. "Figgins understands your situation, Em, he'd find a replacement."

"I know." Emma muttered miserably. "I'm not exactly sure why I don't take him up on his offer."

She let out a small sigh as Will's fingers traced up and and down her spine and she began to melt into his arms.

"Tomorrow you should go to him and tell him you'd like to break for a while. You'll be leaving in two months anyway." Will suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Emma whispered sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed. She remained in quiet contentment for a minute before her face contorted up and she groaned, bringing her hand to her stomach.

"Not to mention she has been kicking me all day." She pouted as she lifted her head to look up at Will. "All day Will. She won't stop."

Will leaned down to kiss her pouted lips and covered her hands with his own and started to rub them over her enlarged abdomen. "She knows when Mommy is distressed, hm?"

Emma frowned and her brow furrowed in annoyance. "She should want to comfort me not bother me."

Will laughed quietly in spite of her misery and he kissed her forehead softly. "Maybe she doesn't know any better? She's calling out to you, "I still love you Mommy.""

A small smile tugged at her lips but she hid it by collapsing forward into Will's chest. "I wish she'd stop."

"I think we need to get you relaxed." Will said, still rubbing his wife's belly. "Maybe then she'll stop. Are you hungry, Em? You must be. I made dinner for you." He grinned as he stepped back to separated himself from her slightly.

Emma whined at the loss of contact but then shook her head, sighing once again. "No, I'm not hungry." She mumbled as she yawned.

Will frowned and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Honey, you should eat." He flashed an encouraging smile. "Come on, I made your favorite." He tried to coax her using sing song.

She smiled tiredly at the adorable smile on his face but shook her head slowly. "I packed something this morning because I knew I'd be out late. I ate at school, Will. I'm not hungry."

Will's smile faded and he pursed his lips and he rubbed the back of his neck, sighing quietly. "Well, sort of wish you'd told me that earlier." He glanced towards the kitchen and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She whispered and slid her hands onto his chest, fiddling with the straps of his apron and smiled up at him. "But you are the sweetest husband ever, you know that?"

The smile returned to his face and he shrugged. "I try."

Her arms slipped around his neck and she waddled closer to him, getting as close to him as possible and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "You never fail." She pecked his lips sweetly. "I love you." She kissed him again, lingering longer that time. "So much."

He smiled against her lips and his hand found its way to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair and he kept their mouths together in a longing and tender kiss.

Will pulled away before the kiss became too heated but continued their intimate moment by resting his forehead against hers. Emma smiled to herself, incredibly grateful for her sweet, loving and thoughtful husband. He always seemed to know exactly when she was in the mood and when she wasn't. Just the thought of making out or even more, made her exhausted but she was perfectly content to just stand there in his arms for hours on end, even though her back and feet hurt.

She let out a deep sigh as her arms tightened around his neck and her head fell forward to rest in the crook of his neck. She hummed quietly as she felt his blood pulsing through his veins under his hot skin and already she began to relax.

Being close to Will never failed to relax her. A hug, a kiss, sometimes even a smile could brighten her worst of moods and Lords knows she's had them over the past seven months of her pregnancy.

Her mood swings were even worse than usual and yet Will was incredibly sweet and patient with her, tending to her every whim. She tried not to order him around like a slave but when he offered with such generosity and love she couldn't refuse him.

She felt Will's lips brush against the top of her head and her eyes fluttered closed as she completely relaxed into him.

"Em." He whispered against her hair, laughter in his voice.

"Hm?" She hummed in response.

"I think you should go to bed." He suggested. "Before you fall asleep right here."

She hummed again and snuggled further into his chest. "I wouldn't mind." She mumbled.

"Your body would." He replied and she huffed quietly. He chuckled and Emma's lips twitched at the feel of the vibrations in his chest.

"Go to bed, Emma. I'll clean up in the kitchen and be there to join you shortly." He gently rested his hands over her forearms and took her out of their embrace, holding her in front of him.

She pouted up at him and he quickly pecked her pouted lips and then tucked her hair behind her ear. "Judging by how exhausted you look by the time I get up there you'll already be asleep so you won't even miss me."

Emma shook her head slowly. "I haven't seen you all day Will."

He flashed her his famous charming, dorky smile and cradled her face in his hands. "And I'll be here in the morning when you wake up just like I have been for the past five years."

Emma sighed quietly and leaned into his touch. "I don't want to go to bed yet." She whispered. "I want to spend some time with you."

His brow furrowed in concern as his thumbs stroked the skin on her cheeks. "Are you sure honey? You've had a long day, I'd understand if you just want to sleep."

Emma shook her head locking onto his eyes. "I think I can stay up for a little longer."

Will sighed quietly but nodded and dropped his hands to his sides. "Why don't you go change into something comfortable while I clean up, okay? Then meet me down here if you still want to."

Emma smiled softly and nodded, lifting herself onto her toes to kiss him lightly. Will smiled against her lips and kissed her gently before giving her a small pat on the butt and nudging her towards the bedroom.

She squeaked and mock glared at him which caused him to laugh and wink at her. He blew her a kiss as he disappeared into the kitchen and a loving smile spread across her face as she placed her hand over her heart.

It amazed her that she could still feel so giddy around him after three years of marriage and she was positive that she'd feel that way for the rest of her life.

With a contented sigh she made her way towards the bedroom but turned into the bathroom along the way.

Once she was no longer distracted by Will she realized just how badly she needed to use the bathroom. After she finished her business she washed her hands as usual and then proceeded to wash her make up off.

She let out a quiet sigh as the warm water collided with her face and felt subsequently more relaxed. After she finished washing off her face, her eyes caught sight of the bathtub.

She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she imagined herself relaxing into the warm water. It would be exactly what she needed to completely relax.

She quietly padded out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, slipping out of her clothes and placed them into the hamper in the corner of the room. She reached into the closet and pulled on her bathrobe, snuggling into the comfortable material. She tied the robe tie around her protruding abdomen and headed back towards the bathroom to start her bath.

She frowned as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bathtub and her eyes scanned the porcelain tub. She hadn't taken a bath in a month or two and she was certain she washed the tub after she used it but she still felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting in the tub without cleaning it again.

She sighed heavily, all the tension that she had lost came rushing back and she scooted herself over towards the sink. She opened the cabinet that rested under the sink and took out the various cleaning and disinfecting materials.

With a small grunt she lowered herself to her knees and started to lean over the tub to clean it.

"Emma Schuester."

She jumped at the sudden stern male voice that called her name and she whirled her head around.

Her husband stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. "What do you think you are doing?"

Emma flushed and bit her lip, turning around to face him. "I-I wanted to take a bath but the tub - it was dirty Will and I couldn't-"

Will sighed and stepped into the bathroom, taking the cleaning supplies from her hands and then intwining their fingers together. "Em, we just cleaned the bathroom last week remember? You watched me clean the tub."

Emma bowed her head, her lips quivering. "Do you know how many germs can accumulate in a week, Will, especially in a bathroom?"

Will perched himself on the side of the tub and helped her up so she was sitting beside him. "The tub is clean, Em. You should be relaxing right now and not worrying about germs or dirt or anything else. You need to relax." He tapped her nose lightly with each last word.

Emma glanced wearily at the tub and her lips quivered as tears poked at her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and rested her forehead against Will's shoulder and his arm came around her to support her. "I'm sorry Will." She whispered into his shirt.

"For what, Em?" Will asked, gently trailing his fingers across her belly.

"For being a total disaster." She whimpered against him. "Ever since I became pregnant my emotions are all over the place and I was supposed to be getting better about germs and messes but sometimes I feel that I'm only getting worse and I treat you like -"

She was cut off by his finger to her lips. His finger left her lips and trailed down to rest under her chin and lifted her face up so their eyes met. "It's because you're pregnant, Emma, it's alright. You're doing wonderfully with your OCD despite your condition and I am so very proud of you for that. It doesn't matter how you treat me, Emma. You're carrying our baby, the least I can do is make you feel comfortable and relaxed and I'm glad to do it because I love you and I love our baby. The reason I'm stopping you is because I just want you to relax and not worry about cleaning everything. I know you, Emma and if you started to clean the tub you would want to clean the whole bathroom and you would have passed out from exhaustion before you got a chance to truly enjoy your relaxation time."

Emma's eyes widened at the realization that Will knew her better than she knew herself. Now that she thought about it she would have started to clean the whole bathroom even though she only intended on cleaning the tub.

"So, what do you say we put all this stuff away." He leaned over her to put all the cleaning supplies away and she squeaked in protest but then shut her mouth tightly, biting down on her lip and nodded to herself. He smiled over at her and with one arm still securely wrapped around her, he started the bath water feeling the water with his fingertips until he reached a good temperature.

He pulled Emma to her feet and embraced her gently, kissing the top of her head. "Relax sweetheart, just relax." He whispered into her hair.

Emma already felt the tension melting away from her muscles and she relaxed into his embrace. Will rubbed her back for a minute and continued to press several kissed to the top of her head.

"The water is filling up quickly, Em."

Emma whined at the thought of having to leave the comfort of Will's arms. She lifted her head and a small smile graced her lips as she stared into her husband's eyes.

"Join me?" She questioned in a whisper and his eyebrows shot up.

"You want me to join you? You sure? This could be perfect alone time for you, Em."

Emma nodded and her smile widened. "I'm sure Will. I'm my most relaxed when I'm with you." She trailed her hands up his chest and fiddled with the top button of his shirt as she pouted. "Please?"

Will smiled and once again kissed her pouted lips. "You know I can never say no to you."

Emma beamed up at him and licked her lips as she started to unbutton his shirt. His hands shot up to cover hers to stop her and she frowned.

"I got it, Em. You just relax." He removed her hands from his shirt and placed them at her sides. Then his hands found their way to the collar of her robe and he started to slip it off of her shoulders revealing the bare skin underneath.

The robe fell to halfway down her arm and she tugged at the tie, letting the rest of the material slip away from her body. Will gently pushed the robe off of her and discarded it to the floor.

Emma suddenly felt very self conscious as Will's eyes roamed her naked form and she fidgeted to avoid his stare.

"Hey." He whispered, reaching out to hold her hands. "You are beautiful."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not." She muttered. "I'm fat, Will."

He brought both their hands to rest over her stomach. "You're not fat, Emma. You're pregnant with our baby and to me that is the sexiest thing in the world."

Emma blushed heavily as Will growled seductively and he leaned down for a short but passionate kiss.

He then shut off the faucet and persuaded Emma to head into the water first. As he began to undress himself, Emma slipped into the water letting out a contented sigh as her tense muscles hit the warm water.

After Will neatly pushed his clothing aside he climbed into the tub behind Emma. Once he was settled, Emma rested back against his chest sinking further into the water.

Will's arms slipped around her and cradled her stomach gently as his chin rested on her shoulder lightly.

Emma hummed quietly and a small smile played across her lips as she rested her head back against his shoulder. She giggled quietly as Will placed little kisses to her neck and jawline.

"This is much better than being alone." Emma whispered as one of Will's hands began to caress her stomach and sides. She felt Will's smile against her neck and she leaned more into his touch.

Emma suddenly groaned as both she and Will felt another kick but Will couldn't help but grin. He had felt the baby kick numerous times, whenever he and Emma had a moment alone just to cuddle he'd spent half of the time hugging, touching and kissing her swollen abdomen, talking to their baby and waiting and craving a response from his growing daughter but it still never failed to make him giddy. It was the most incredible feeling the world to know that rested safely inside his wife was a little miracle and in only a few months time they'd be able to hold that little miracle.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing." Emma murmured, tilting her head to see his grin.

His grin widened and he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Emma sighed but she smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "It's alright. I love seeing how happy you get when she kicks."

She kicked again and he rubbed the area with his hand gently. "It's just so amazing."

"Yeah well," She huffed, "It sort of loses its appeal after the thousandth time."

He laughed and kissed her cheek softly. "Does it hurt?"

"No." She sighed. "But it's annoying sometimes especially when I'm tired."

His hand continued to rub in circles on her stomach. "How about giving Mommy a break little girl?" He spoke down towards her baby bump and she giggled quietly.

"Maybe she'll listen to you." Emma said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards Will's neck and nuzzled her nose against the warm skin.

After a minute of silence, Will started to sing quietly, a lullaby from his own childhood and slowly Emma felt all the tension leave her body. She felt a few little movements from inside of her but they soon settled into nothing and Emma smiled in relief that hopefully her little girl was done badgering her for the night.

"I knew you were magic." Emma whispered against Will's neck as she sunk further into the water. Will's voice shook with a small chuckle but he continued to sing quietly, his soothing vocals combined with his soft touches against her skin sending her into a state of complete relaxation.

She was only jolted from her relaxed state when she felt a flood of water against her head. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Will reaching for the shampoo bottle. She smiled to herself and her eyes fluttered closed again, humming in contentment occasionally at the feel of Will's nimble fingers working gently at her scalp.

As she drifted in and out of consciousness she could feel the material of the wash cloth against her sensitive skin as Will washed her body.

He was so gentle that she hadn't even realized she fell asleep until she woke up minutes later wrapped in a bathrobe and being placed down onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Will's shirtless and slightly damp form leaning over towards the foot of the bed to grab the comforter.

Will brought the blanket over her until it came just below her neck and upon seeing her awake, smiled warmly.

Emma's hand shot out from under the blanket and she gripped onto Will's arm forearm. "Stay." She mumbled sleepily.

Will sat down on the edge of the bed and with his free hand brushed her wet hair back. "Always."

She smiled and her eyelids forced themselves closed as she cuddled into the side of his leg, her grip on his arm remaining firm. Will continued to stroke her hair and stared down at her lovingly as she drifted off to sleep.

Her grip loosened on his arm as she finally drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep. Will pushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her temple softly. "I love you." He whispered near ear.

Emma whined quietly as he backed away but she didn't wake up, only cuddled further into her pillow.

Will smiled adoringly as he stood there just watching her sleep for endless minutes. He finally managed to tear himself away from watching his beautiful wife sleep and head down to the kitchen to finish cleaning up what he had left there after he heard Emma in the bathroom.

After he finished up the dishes he contemplated grading some spanish quizzes he promised he'd have for his students but the thought of watching his wife sleep was a lot more entertaining at the moment.

With the decision that he'd make some excuse to his students, he headed back towards the bedroom to find that Emma had shifted in her sleep and had grabbed a hold of his pillow and was cuddling it to her front.

He chuckled under his breath and after changing into his sleepwear, climbed into the bed with her. He didn't have the heart to wake her and take his pillow away from her so he substituted his own arm for his pillow.

He watched for about an hour as Emma shifted in her sleep, frowning and grunting every so often when her large baby bump got in her way of finding a comfortable sleeping position but over all she was peaceful and content in her sleep.

Only when he struggled to keep his eyes open did he inch closer to Emma, slinging his arm around her as not to wake her and rested his heavy head on the empty space next to hers.

He was just about asleep when he felt something moving his head onto the soft pillow. He felt Emma's soft lips against his forehead and heard her quiet whisper of, "I love you Will" as she cuddled against his chest.

He tightened his hold around her as he smiled into her hair and before another word or thought could occur they were both asleep, contently wrapped in each other's loving embrace.


End file.
